


Not all those who wander are lost |Cho Chang|

by Dreanator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreanator/pseuds/Dreanator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cho goes back to Hogwarts after the loss of Cedric Diggory, she has a hard time to adjust to the busy life of school life. She is plagued by flash backs and sees Cedric everywhere. Mean while she gets stalked by Umbridge for information and her parents motivate her to betray her friends.<br/>Her friends become tired of her crying and her pathetic bursting out in panic attacks. </p><p>There is only one person who sees all through that, who still sees the smart and fun girl that she could be... Luna Lovegood.<br/>She knows exactly what Cho goes through and the two Ravenclaw students become really close. </p><p>In the mean time Harry starts the DA, against her parents will she decides to join and her feelings become even more confused when she starts to see Harry in another way than she used to. She's afraid what Luna will say, how she will react and how far it will go with Harry. </p><p>Who will she chose: Luna or Harry<br/>Will she ever get over Cedric's Death?<br/>Can she keep up the protest against Umbridge while her parents push her otherwise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not all those who wander are lost |Cho Chang|

**Author's Note:**

> Flashbacks are marked with 2 ** at the beginning and ending !

‘Be sure to write us sweetie, it will be okay…’ Mom hugged me while I ran through the sealed gate on Kings Cross. Dad smiled on me and I looked one last time at them before I was surrounded by the fog that came from the steam red train that would be bring me to my second home; Hogwarts.  
I sighed.

                _**‘Hey, look who’s there…’ Marrietta pointed in the direction Cedric was._  
 _‘Don’t point, my god, could you be more obvious.’ I said laughing._  
 _I saw him looking at me, it was hard to see his face because of the smoke coming out of the train but I could see him looking at me and it made me feel so good.**_

I felt someone tap my shoulder and saw the familiar blond long hair of Luna Lovegood.  
‘You alright?’ She asked with a kind smile.  
I shrugged and followed her too her wagon. It was nice to know that I had at least one friend left. I hadn’t heard from Miranda the whole summer and I kind of felt that she was ignoring me.  
It was so weird coming back here since what happened. People just kind of felt the need to keep things the way they were before everything went down.  
I saw some people but they didn’t speak to me, I guess they didn’t know how to approach me anymore.  
‘Hey.’ Someone tapped my shoulder again. It was Ginny.  
Without even saying anything she hugged me and smiled while rubbing my back as a comfort gesture.  
‘I’m here if you need anyone.’ I smiled, she was the first person who ever said that.  
‘Thanks.’ I sat down with them, they didn’t expected me to talk. They just chat about their vacation and how it went. Ginny was a bit mysterious but I guess that must be because there was a lot going on with her family. I heard it from my mother. The ministry had becoming very interested in the Weasley family because they had a close bond with ‘The Chosen One’.

It was going to be a long and boring journey because I had nothing to talk about. My vacation had been horrible.  
First of all I got a lot of cards from people who were sending me strength and stuff like that but all I needed was someone who could help me get some closure.  
Second of all, all my friends kind of ignored me during the summer holidays. I had just a few letters and those arrived just one day after my birthday.  
And last but not least my parents watched me as if I was a bomb that was about to go off. I just spend a lot of time in our big garden, reading and doing some homework to keep me occupied. From the moment I had nothing to do my mind began to wander and I felt so lost, I always reached out for Cedric but I could never find him anymore.

I was used to see his face everywhere. Maybe it was because I just couldn’t get him out of my head. I just want to keep his memory alive. Being terrified of the fact that everybody might forget him if we were to forget what his death meant. I fought for him, I stood up for him when people were surprised that he didn’t fight back.  
I could just burst into tears these days and people looked so impatience. It was as if they expected of me to go on with my life like nothing happened, but I just couldn’t . I just couldn’t forget him. Even if we were dating for a brief period, it still happened.

_**I needed to get to transfigurations on time, but Cedric wouldn’t let me go. We were standing in a deserted passage. Just the two of us, really close to each other. I could see his sparkling eyes and see his crooked smile just above my head. He was taller than me, skinny but still built like he could survive a good storm. He had just won a Quiditch match and was still full of adrenaline._   
_‘I cheered for you.’ I said with a blush._   
_‘I saw, it was cute.’_   
_I looked down at my feet because I couldn’t stand all the feelings he gave me. They were warm, soft and still full of live and energy. **_

It began to get dark and the lights in the train went on. Right in the middle of the journey the train had been searched by Aurors from the Ministry. I saw a few familiar faces but they didn’t act like they knew me. It took more than 2 hours to get through our baggage and the driver was extremely mad for the delay.  
When we finally arrived at the Hogsmaede station, there were rumors that we were going to be searched again and that we had to leave our baggage at the golden gates. I heard a lot of people sigh and complain but actually I was glad that we were being searched so much. It meant that they took the treat very seriously. I felt safer at Hogwarts than at home. My home could get raid by a Death eater and we wouldn’t know. My mom still believed that there was no corruption in the Ministry and that her job was safe, but me and my dad knew better.

‘Hey, let’s take this carriage before we have to walk towards the castle.’ Luna said, getting in one of the last once. Ginny followed her and so did I. I was more comfortable with them than I was with my friends at the moment. They didn’t stare at me and they didn’t hide their laughs when I would burst into crying.  
Luna was talking about a nargle hunt that she had done with her father on vacation.  
Ginny winked at me and I couldn’t help but smile a little. I missed this.

We walked towards the wooden doors and stepped inside the hall. It was good to be back. I could feel the sense of ‘coming home’ already flowing through my body. Professor McGonagall stood by the entrance of the Great hall to welcome the students but I suspected that she was searching for suspicious objects or behavior.  
The Great Hall felt different, a different kind of energy than the years before. Like something was about to happen and nobody knew what it was going to be.  
When everyone sat down after the sorting ceremony, the headmaster Dumbledore stood up and spread his arms in a welcome gesture.  
‘Good evening students, ghosts, teachers and staff. I would like to welcome the first years to their new houses.  
I would also like to discuss a painful subject. Your parents may not like what I’m about to say…’  
I looked down, he was going to mention Cedric’s Death and how he was killed. I couldn’t help but look at Harry Potter over at the Gryffindor table. He was looking at Dumbledore as if he was highly concentrating on what he said but he was red in his face. He was trying to avoid the staring looks from other students.  
Nothing would ever go unnoticed here at Hogwarts, whether you kissed a guy or you had bewitched some first year, everybody knew it.  
I felt like Harry needed someone he could trust, someone who was on his side. I had heard a lot of gossip in the train. People who didn’t believe him and avoided him for that same reason.

‘Cedric’s death was no accident. He was killed by Lord Voldemort. He was a student just like you, he sat here in this hall, waiting to be sorted one day. But now he has grown up to be the most feared Wizard. He has casted a shadow on all of us, scarring us with his path to destruction. But Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if only one remembers to turn on the light.’  
He smiled, but not everybody felt this way. There was a wave of whispers that grew stronger among the students.  
I tried to smile but it was more of smirk.  
‘That’s a load of Bollocks.’ Marietta whispered to me.  
‘No, I think it’s inspiring.’  
A woman with a Pink skirt and a pink blazer stood up and clapped for Albus Dumbledore’s speech. Everybody looked at her, nobody ever did that.  
‘That was truly inspiring Albus, but let me tell you something…’ She went on and on about how the ministry is going to get involved into the education of Hogwarts students but I already knew that because my mother had warned me not the get on Dolores’ bad site. She could be, cold, ice cold and would do anything to get order.

The ravenclaw common room was kept warm by the open fire in the corner. The blue banners welcomed us fifth years when we entered the room early. We had the tradition that first years were giving a task so they could discover the castle before they lost their way to class. It was sort of a scavenger hunt.  
‘How are you feeling?’ Luna asked when she came sitting next to me. I shrugged. Not really knowing how to answer that. Was I supposed to lie so they wouldn’t feel awkward?  
‘It comes and it goes.’ I said.  
She laid her hands on my shoulder. ‘if you ever feel like crying, I’m here for you.’ She said with the kind of warmth in her eyes that made me feel better.  
‘I know, thanks. I wish my other friends were like that too.’  
‘Don’t worry, they’ll come around.’  
‘I don’t think so.’  
‘What makes you say that?’ Luna asked.  
‘Because I know them.’

After the first years got back from their scavenger hunt we got to our sleeping dorms. We said goodnight to each other, got our pyjama’s on and went to bed.  
I struggled to fall asleep. I couldn’t dream or I dreamed about things I feared. I saw Cedric’s face floating above mine, smiling and crying. ‘I loved you Cho.’ He whispered to me and I felt a stream of tears flowing down on my cheeks. I sobbed and sobbed. Quickly, before I could wake anyone, I stormed down to the common room and sat in front of the fire, crying my eyes out.

‘Cho?’ Asked a sleepy voice. I turned around and saw Luna behind a sofa, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
‘Oh god, did I wake you?’  
‘No.’ She said. She was lying of course, but it was nice enough. She came sitting on the sofa behind me and patted on the space next to her.  
I stood up and took place on the spot she pointed out. With my head in my heads I started to sob again. I felt so horrible, so useless and dramatic.  
Luna didn’t say anything, she just sat next to me, waiting for me to dry my eyes and look at her.

_**’Where are we going?’ I asked Cedric. He only smiled at me, which of course I couldn’t see at the time because he asked me to close my eyes, take his hand and just follow him. ‘Careful, there are some steps here.’_   
_‘What are you trying to do? Kill me?’I heard him laugh while he took me a bit further down, then turned to the left and I felt a cold breeze which must mean we were back outside. ‘Open them.’ He said. The first thing I noticed was a blanket on the wet, spring grass with a picnic basket on it. ‘You fool.’ I said and hugged him.**_

I looked at the clock ticking. It was a bit after 4 pm.  
‘I’m sorry.’  
‘Don’t be.’  
‘Why are you so patience?’  
‘Because, I know what it feels like to lose someone you loved.’  
I swallowed, I forgot about Luna’s mom.  
‘I’m sorry.’  
‘Don’t apologize for crying, you’re human, it’s normal.’  
‘Thank you.’  
‘Not a problem, now let’s go, we have a few hours of sleep left.’ She smiled and helped me up.


End file.
